Symmetrical Like Love
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Meister perempuan yang liar, Maka Albarn, ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di Shibusen (termasuk Soul Eater, weapon-nya), bahkan terkadang ditakuti oleh guru-guru. Tidak ada yang bisa menaklukkan hati Maka, kecuali putra Shinigami-sama yang perfeksionis dan penggila simetris, Death The Kid. / Kid x Maka, Black Star x Tsubaki, a little Soul x Maka / Review ne, onegaishimasu.


_Halo, halo, Minna-san, di manapun Minna-san berada dan kapanpun Minna-san berada! Etto... ini adalah fanfic Soul Eater pertama Nanako di sini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, ne, Minna-san! *bows* Saya juga sebelumnya pernah buat fanfic, tapi di fandom lain. Banyak yang belum selesai sih, fanficnya. _

_Lho? Kok jadi curhat gini? Langsung aja, deh. Silakan dibaca, Minna-san!_

* * *

**Symmetrical Like Love**

**Disclaimer: Atsushi Oukubo**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Seinen**

**Main Pair: Death The Kid x Maka Albarn**

**Other Pair: Black Star x Tsubaki, Soul Eater x Maka Albarn (little)**

**Warning! OOC, Gaje, aneh, dan lain-lainnya yang berbau kejelekan tolong dimaafkan**

**Prologue {Liar Meister}**

* * *

"Ta-tapi, Maka!" seru Soul Eater kepada pengendalinya alias Meister-nya, Maka Albarn. Dilihatnya Maka sedang memutari meja panjang yang terletak di pusat ruang tengah rumahnya. Wajahnya terus menunduk serius. Tangannya memegang dahinya, seperti frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini terus berlanjut! Ayo kita cari jiwa lagi!" seru Maka sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang tergerai.

"Kenapa lagi?! Aku sudah kenyang! Kalau lagi-lagi aku memakan jiwa yang kita dapat, aku akan mual dan mabuk!" sahut Soul. "Lagipula, apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini? Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Soul! Dari tadi aku terus merasa gelisah. Khawatir akan sesuatu, padahal aku yakin tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Apa mungkin ini karena hinaan teman-teman di Shinbusen, gara-gara kita tidak mendapatkan satu jiwa pun, haaaah?!" Omelan Maka malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Soul jadi takut sendiri gara-gara wajah Maka yang menakutkan. Soul juga merasakan di sekitar sosok Maka mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat. Dia cepat-cepat memberikan sedikit jarak dari Maka.

"Karena itu, ayo kita mencari jiwa sekarang! Aku yakin, setelah kita mendapatkan jiwa, aku akan tenang kembali!" ajak Maka.

"Tapi, hari ini targetmu berapa jiwa yang akan didapat nanti?" tanya Soul.

"Hmmm... sekitar dua puluh jiwa!" jawab Maka.

"APAAAAAAA?! Itu terlalu banyak, woi! Lagipula, aku tidak bisa makan semuanya!" ketus Soul.

Seketika, bayangan Maka menjadi membesar. Terdengar suara tulang-tulang jari dipatahkan. "Apa? Kau mulai protes?" tanyanya dengan suara menggeram dan menggelegar.

"Ti-tidak...," jawab Soul dengan suara ciut.

~*Prologue {Liar Meister}*~

Soul mengikuti Maka dari belakang. Dipandangnya punggung Maka yang terlihat tegar itu dengan pandangan sebal. Sesekali ia mendengus pelan. Jujur saja, dia menyesal menjadi _weapon_ Maka. Sang pengendali alias _meister_-nya sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya. Sejak pertama bertemu, Soul sudah tidak suka dengan kelakuan Maka.

_Apa boleh buat. Maka sangat pemaksa, karena itu kuterima permintaannya menjadi _meister_-ku. Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak mau_, batin Soul mengeluh.

"Soul, aku merasakan banyak jiwa di sekitar sini," kata Maka.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Soul.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan jiwa hanya dengan melihatnya, tahu! Hmmm... sekitar... sembilan belas! Nah, tinggal mencari satu lagi, lengkaplah sudah!" jawab Maka senang.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" seru Maka seraya menarik tangan Soul menuju salah satu rumah yang diduga ada sembilan belas jiwa terkumpul di sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Maka mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut. Ternyata, di dalamnya terdapat sembilan belas manusia yang sedang berpesta. Mereka terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang mendobrak pintu rumah itu.

"Bersiaplah! Aku akan mengambil jiwa kalian!" seru Maka lantang. Diliriknya Soul yang ada di sebelahnya. "Soul, berubah!"

Soul mengangguk. Dia segera berubah menjadi sabit iblis. Maka meletakkan Soul yang telah berubah di belakang pundaknya. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah, dan jangan melawan!" ketus Maka dengan lantangnya, seolah seperti preman.

Seketika, sembilan belas manusia itu menyerah dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Maka menyeringai. "Hehe, betapa bodohnya kalian, menyerah begitu saja. Oke, kalian akan segera kuhabiskan!" teriak Maka seraya melesat menuju sekelompok manusia yang sedang berpesta, dan mengayunkan sabitnya ke seluruh tubuh manusia di situ.

SYAT!

Dalam sekejap, Maka mendapatkan sembilan belas jiwa. Dia tersenyum puas. "Hmph, sekumpulan orang bodoh. Mereka mau saja diambil jiwanya. Oke, Soul. Kau makan semua jiwa yang ada di sinim" kata Maka seraya melempar Soul, dan Soul berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

"Baik...," sahut Soul seraya berjalan lemas menuju jiwa-jiwa yang melayang. Dilahapnya semua jiwa tersebut dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Sudah, Soul?" tanya Maka beberapa menit kemudian.

"Su... dah... GLUP!" jawab Soul dengan lemah, karena kebanyakan makan jiwa. "Oi, Maka... Sembilan belas saja-GLUP! Cukup, ya... GLUP!"

"Eeeh? Tidak boleh begitu! Targetku dua puluh, dan itu harus terpenuhi, walau kurang satu!" tekad Maka.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi... GLUP!" sahut Soul.

"Lelaki macam apa kau? Ayolah, makan satu lagi! Atau kalau tidak, aku akan mengubah targetku menjadi dua kali lipatnya!" ancam Maka. Sesaat, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai beterbangan karena aura hitam yang sangat hebat.

Soul tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, selain kata, "Iya."

Mereka berdua segera menaiki motor, dengan Maka yang mengendarainya. Soul yang meminta Maka mengendarainya, karena Soul sudah tidak sanggup mengendarai motornya, disebabkan memakan jiwa yang terlalu banyak. Di tengah perjalanan, Maka menemukan seseorang yang tengah melintas sendirian di depan mereka.

Seketika, Maka menghentikan laju motornya. "Soul, berubah," bisik Maka.

Soul menuruti apa kata Maka. Dia berubah lagi menjadi sabit iblis. Maka memarkir motornya di pinggir jalan. "Hei, siapkan dirimu! Aku akan mengambil jiwamu sekarang juga!" teriak Maka menunjuk orang tersebut.

Orang yang ditunjuk menyeringai. Sesaat, dia berubah menjadi sebuah zombie berwarna biru tua yang pucat dengan sekrup di samping kepalanya dan jahitan di tubuhnya. Melihat sekrup besar yang terpasang di kepala orang tersebut mengingatkan Maka dan Soul pada guru gila bedah di Shibusen, Prof. Stein.

"Apa kau bisa melawanku, Bocah?" Zombie raksasa itu menantang Maka.

"Bisa! Jangan remehkan aku, ya!" tukas Maka. Diayunkannya sabit iblis itu ke tubuh zombie raksasa. Namun, sebelum sabit iblis Maka mengenai tubuh zombie tersebut...

DUAR!

Maka mendengar suara tembakan yang entah dari mana, dan itu mengenai tubuh zombie tersebut berkali-kali. Menyebabkan si zombie tumbang dan mati. Tubuh zombie itu perlahan menghilang, dan bersatu pada jiwanya yang berwarna merah.

Maka melempar Soul lagi, dan Soul berubah menjadi manusia. "Soul, ini satu jiwa untukmu. Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Makanlah!" kata Maka sambil menggenggam jiwa merah tersebut dan melemparkannya kepada Soul.

"Hei, Anak Kurang Ajar! Itu jiwa milikku!"

Tiba-tiba, Maka dan Soul mendengar suara seseorang yang menggema di gelap dan sunyinya malam saat itu. Mereka berdua mencari-cari sumber suara, dan TEP! Seseorang menapakkan kaki dari atas ketinggian. Orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Maka dan Soul. Awalnya, sosoknya tidak terlihat karena ditelan gelapnya bayangan. Namun, semakin lama, sosoknya makin terlihat. Pemuda berkemeja hitam yang terdapat tiga buah garis putih di beberapa permukaan kemejanya, yang melapisi baju putih, dan di tengahnya terdapat lambang tengkorak.

Tapi, yang paling khas dari pria itu, matanya yang kuning seperti kucing dan rambutnya yang di sebelah kirinya terdapat tiga garis putih, sementara di sebelah kanannya tidak ada.

"Itu jiwaku," tunjuk pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Ini jiwa Soul!" bantah Maka.

"Hei, zombie itu aku yang menembaknya! Bukan kau!" ketus si pemuda.

"Tapi, targetku hari ini aku harus mendapatkan dua puluh jiwa!" bentak Maka.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan targetmu! Pokoknya, ini jiwaku!" Si pemuda balas membentak gadis liar di depannya sembari merampas jiwa merah itu dari tangan Soul dengan cekatan.

"Kid! Kau ini shinigami! Shinigami tidak perlu makan jiwa, kan?!" Suara itu berasal dari pistol si pemuda serba hitam yang di pegangnya.

"Iya, Kid-kun! Aku setuju dengan onee-chan!" Suara lain menyahut suara barusan, dan asalnya juga dari si pemuda yang diduga bernama Kid.

Seketika, kedua pistol itu berubah menjadi manusia. "Kembalikan jiwa itu!" ketus perempuan yang lebih tinggi sambil menarik telinga Kid.

"Aduh, aduh! Iya, iya! Padahal, jiwa itu simetris...," seru Kid melempar kembali jiwa merah di tangannya kepada Maka. (Author: Apa benar jiwa itu simetris, Kid?)

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan anak ini," ucap si perempuan tinggi sambil menunduk, kemudian menyuruh Kid dan perempuan yang lebih pendek menunduk dengan kedua tangannya. "Namaku Liz Thompson, yang lebih pendek ini namanya Patty Thompson, adikku. Ah, sedangkan anak bandel ini Death The Kid, putra Shinigami-sama," ucap Liz, perempuan yang lebih tinggi.

"Shinigami-sama?" tanya Maka. "Ah, pemimpin Shibusen, kan? Death The Kid ini putranya? Dia juga sekolah di sana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bersekolah di Shibusen, tapi aku memang anak Shinigami. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Kid," jawab Kid.

Maka mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba, ujung jaket yang dikenakannya ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Soul. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang.

"Ah, maaf, ya. Aku harus pulang, mengurus Soul yang mulai muntah karena kebanyakan makan jiwa, termasuk jiwa merah tadi. Oh iya, aku Maka Albarn, dan yang mabuk ini Soul Eater, atau Soul Evan. Salam kenal, Liz, Patty, dan Kid!" ucap Maka sambil menaiki motornya, meletakkan Soul di belakangnya, dan mengendarainya ke rumah. Liz, Patty, dan Kid juga pulang.

Inilah awal pertemuan dari Maka Albarn dan Death The Kid. Mari kita beralih menuju cerita yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_Ahaaai... udah lama nggak nulis fanfic! Jadinya kalau ada yang hancur dan jelek, maafkan saya, ya. Oiya, pair ini adalah pair yang paling saya ship selama nonton Soul Eater, dan paling suka sama karakter Kid! Entah kenapa, di mata saya dia itu keren banget. Sifat maniak simetrisnya juga bikin saya makin suka Kid-kun. *walah jadi curhat lagi*_

_Ini baru prolog. Saya usahakan akan cepat update chapter 1-nya, kalau masih ada ide. Saya juga berusaha untuk update cerita-cerita lain yang belum Nanako selesaiin. _

_Yaaaa... sesudah baca, budayakan untuk review! *pepatah (?) macam apa ini -_-*_


End file.
